Cat and Mouse
by GreaserGirlie
Summary: It feels like a game of cat and mouse...In fact, I know it is, but does she? After all, she did start this stupid game. I don't care though, because I like her. Oh yeah, I like her a lot. *Sorry 'bout the summery, I'm not the best with them! Please read!*


**A/N: Hey, so this is just a little one-shot I thought of while not being able to think of anything else for my other story! I've never been a big fan of Sandy, BUT I did get an idea about a one-shot so here it is! And I apologize for any mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders, S.E. Hinton does!**

* * *

><p>It's like a game of cat and mouse. At least, that's the way I see it. She comes into the DX, with her wavy blonde hair and those beautiful blue eyes. I just stand there, behind the counter and wait until she buys something. Usually she doesn't buy anything though. She just comes in, looks around, meets my eyes, blushes, and leaves. But some days, like today, she comes in to do more than just look around.<p>

"Soda!" she calls, her sweet voice sailing above the rest of the girls'.

"Well hi there, Sandy," I greet.

The other girls that are surrounding the counter scowl and mutter a few profanities towards Sandy. I ignore them and smile at her, watching her cheeks grow a light pink. It really is cute if you ask me.

"How ya doin'?" she asks.

"Better, now that you're here." My charm really sets her off. I watch as she takes a deep breath, probably hoping that I don't notice.

"R-Really?"

"You bet," I grin.

I have her on the hook now. My charm and my looks are what I use as bait, but we're well past the bait. At least we should be. But I can tell she isn't too sure of what she's supposed to do. She looks toward the door just as Evie comes waltzing through. Evie, being Evie, drapes her arm over over my shoulder and smiles.

"Evie, ain't you here to see Steve?" I question.

"Me an' him broke up," she explains, popping her gum loudly.

"That's a real shame." She seems a bit bored after I say this.

I'm not interested in her as much as I should be. I'll admit that Evie is pretty, great looking even, but she's no Sandy. She doesn't have Sandy's golden hair or Sandy's bright blue eyes...or even, I hate to say it, Sandy's body. I know, I'm not one for that kind of stuff, but hey, I'm just a sixteen year old guy. I can't help but notice the way her skirt fits her just right, or how you can see her perfect curves through her clothes. Sometimes, Steve will catch me staring at her and make a few inappropriate gestures. He knows I'm not like that so he tries his hardest to make me uncomfortable around her. It's just his way of teasing me he says.

"Sodapop," Sandy calls, bringing me out of my thoughts. I notice Evie isn't there anymore and neither are those girls.

"Huh?" She giggles at my surprise and I feel my cheeks get hot.

"Not many people around, are there?"

"Nah. It's not as busy at night."

She looks at me and I swear I see a smirk cross her face for a split second before she says, "Soda, it's always busy here. What with all those girls that come to see you."

"Do I need to remind you that you're one of those girls?" I casually tease her.

"Um, I-I," she stutters, making me go a little more nuts about her.

The bell on the door rings, alerting me that someone is here. I grudgingly move back to the counter and help the man that's buying a pack of cigarettes and a soda. Sandy waves goodbye and I mumble the price of the things to the man. Before Sandy can get back to her car, I jog past the customer and meet her outside.

"Hey, wait up," I tell her.

"Oh, I figured since you were busy, I'd just leave," she says innocently and I feel my goofy smile creep onto my face.

"I can't be too busy for you."

She gives me a smile before continuing to walk past me and I start to get frustrated. I really like this girl, but she's giving me mixed signals. One minute she likes me, the next she doesn't care! I take one more chance and run up next to her.

"I guess I'll see ya tomorrow then?" I ask.

"Maybe. Night, Sodapop," she says, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

I watch as she walks to her car. I don't even notice what the car looks like, I just notice her. I see her hair bounce ever so slightly as she straps her seat-belt on and starts the car. I know she knows I'm still standing here watching and I don't even care. She knows I like her, but she still keeps acting like I don't. And I know she likes me, but I'm afraid to make the first move. Ain't that something? I finally found a girl that gets me nervous, that gets me tongue-tied, and most importantly I found a girl that likes me for me.

But I can't help but think about our little game again. It still seems like cat and mouse. I like her and she likes me, yet every time I try to tell her, she backs off and every time I think she wants to tell me, I back off. It's not like I mean to, but she just gets me so damn nervous. I'll get her one day though. Oh yeah, I'll show her just how much I like her. But for now, I'll keep playing her game, whether she knows we're playing it or not.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are appreciated, flames are NOT! Thanks! **


End file.
